This invention is directed to the method of conversion of drug compositions which themselves are crystalline and of low water-solubility into intrinsically amorphous complexes which have improved pharmaceutical properties. This conversion is achieved by inclusion of the above drug compositions into water-soluble, multicomponent mixtures of cyclodextrin derivatives. More particularly, the invention is related to copending application Ser. No. 603,839 which concerned cyclodextrins and sex hormones.